Of Newspapers and Doughnuts
by Naisa
Summary: Just for laughs, light hearted fun and complete madness joint written by Naisa and Gina Frodo H/F.T.L Everdeen H. Sherlock encounters his teenage 'stalker' and handcuffs, doughnuts, chocolate cake, sharks and pink ninjas ensue...while Watson reads his paper. Happy reading! Sequel now up!
1. Stalker

_For Gina, get well soon (: xx _

_Sorry if it's rubbish, it's coming right off the top of my head. Reviews much appreciated (:_

STALKER

It was the sound of pounding footsteps that informed Watson that his nice, quiet day was about to be ruined. He didn't have many peaceful days where nothing happened, he was beginning to miss those days, but he continued reading his newspaper as if nothing unusual was happening. The running footsteps came closer and a few moments later the door flew open and then slammed shut.

"John," said the panicked voice of Sherlock Holmes.

"Morning," Watson said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Quick, bolt the doors, seal the windows!" Sherlock said. There was a horrible crunching sound, Watson looked up to see Sherlock trying to move the dining room table.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" Watson demanded as he watched Sherlock push the table firmly against the front door. "I don't really want to be locked in the house, especially with you."

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, everything's fine!" Sherlock began running around the house, leaping over chairs and tables to get the windows to close them.

"You're one of the worst liars that ever existed Sherlock, what's the matter?"

"I'm being followed!" Was all Sherlock would say. "We can't let her get in the house, if we do they'll be no escape!" After going around all the windows he could think of and making sure they were locked, Sherlock dived under the dining room table.

"Her?" Watson repeated, he would understand completely if Sherlock was being chased by an angry gang or DI Lestrade had finally lost it and was trying to murder him. But he hadn't been expecting a woman to cause Sherlock so much trouble.

"She's been following me for days, I think she knows where we live," Sherlock added with a hoarse whisper, crouching under the table, Watson was oddly reminded of Gollum.

"Sherlock, do you have a stalker?" Watson asked after a brief pause.

"Don't be stupid, she's not a heron!" Sherlock snapped back.

"No, I didn't say stork, I said stalker, as in unwanted attention from someone." Watson explained, suddenly the whole thing seemed quite amusing.

"Yes that definitely does sound like my problem at the moment…John, why are you laughing?"

Watson couldn't hold it in any more, before he could stop himself, he had burst in laughter, so hard he thought he was about to start crying.

"John I don't understand what's so funny," Sherlock said, gritting his teeth with annoyance.

"You're being stalked," Watson could hardly talk he was laughing so hard. "Aww you have a fan, you have no idea how this has made my day."

"Explain yourself John,"

"It's just so funny—"

"I'm not finding it remotely amusing."

"Of course you wouldn't!"

"Well you seem to understand the situation more than me John so tell me what's going on, and would you please tell me what's so funny," Sherlock was clearly annoyed now, but it took Watson a long time to control his laughter so he could speak properly.

"She's probably in love with you that's all, why else would she stalk you? If you can't think of any reason why she's chasing you, that has to be the reason."

"Hmm," Sherlock thought for a few moments. "Define love for me John."

"What!" Watson stopped laughing and became annoyed. "Don't be stupid Sherlock, it's impossible to explain what love is."

"Nothing's impossible, you're just finding it difficult. There's no difference."

"Yes there is. It's difficult to build a suspension bridge, it's impossible to make one out of celery," Watson pointed out. "Love is the strongest human emotion, so strong it's impossible just to explain with words, love is what makes us human. Without it, the human race would be…well, we would all be like you."

"I can see no reason why that should be a problem." Sherlock muttered.

"Really? I can think of plenty."

There was a pause while Sherlock thought for a few moments, still crouching under the table and holding onto one of the legs as if for dear life.

"Have you ever been in love John?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Sherlock I'm not answering that question," Watson snapped, slightly insulted.

"Why not?"

"Because love is a private and sensitive matter, I'm not going to tell you who I love, I know if I do you'll run around and tell everyone, probably the person I love as well."

"No I wouldn't!" Sherlock argued.

"Maybe not, but believe me I'm not going to take that risk."

"Fine," Sherlock grumbled. The two of them fell silent, Sherlock glaring at Watson while Watson turned back to his newspaper; he could still see Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly Sherlock went very pale and his grip of the table leg tightened. "Can you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Watson demanded, not bothering to lower his voice, in his opinion, there was no need.

"She's coming up the stairs," Sherlock hissed.

"Are you sure it's not just Miss Hudson?" Watson asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"No, these aren't her footsteps,"

"Well I can't hear anything."

"What do you propose I do?" Sherlock demanded in a panicked voice

"Ask her out to dinner maybe, you never know, you might like her back." Watson replied calmly.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant, do you think I should try to hide?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry Sherlock, not really my problem." Just as Watson said these words he did hear footsteps, bounding almost enthusiastically up the stairs. They stopped at the door for a few moments, Sherlock sat frozen under the table, waiting for whoever was on the other side of the door to realise that she was unable to open it and leave.

There was a creek, and the door opened with hardly any effort at all.

"Hmm interesting," said Watson, as if stalkers came into their house almost every day. "The door opens outwards. You should have spotted that one Sherlock."

"Drat!" Was all Sherlock had time to say as he quickly crawled out from under the table and ran into his bedroom.

Watson looked up to see who was standing in the doorway, climbing casually over the table that was in her way. Watson wasn't sure who he was expecting, but who stood there took him by surprise. Sherlock's stalker was a fairly young looking girl; she can't have been more than eighteen. She was pretty with large, dark brown eyes and dark hair that fell just past her shoulders, she gave Watson one of those friendly smiles that you couldn't help but smile back at, no matter the situation.

"Hello," she said casually, "Watson isn't it?"

"Or John," Watson said after a slight pause, not sure what to say to this, the girl didn't seem to be a threat anyway. "And your name is?"

"Gina," she beamed. "I'm looking for someone you might know, he's tall, handsome, got dark hair. His name is Sherlock Holmes."

"Umm, yes that name rings a bell actually," Watson replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Gina asked.

"Oh he'll be around here somewhere," said Watson in a bored sounding voice, turning once again to his newspaper.

"Great thank you," the girl called Gina beamed at him again and then disappeared into the kitchen, Watson could hear her searching for him.

"John?" Whispered the voice of Sherlock Holmes, who almost sounded terrified, "John, is she in the house?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sherlock hissed, stepping carefully out his bedroom, trying not to make a sound.

"Oh I'm enjoying this far too much to do such a thing. Don't worry, she hasn't found you yet, but it's only a matter of time," Watson grinned from behind his newspaper.

Sherlock muttered something under his breath as he ran to the nearest window and yanked it open. Watson didn't have time to ask Sherlock what he was doing, because had already climbed out the window. Watson gaped in astonishment as Sherlock let himself fall, there was a muffled thud and an "ow" as Sherlock landed on top of whatever was just outside the window. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Watson shrugged and continued to read the paper.

"I can't find him anywhere," came the disappointed voice of Gina a minute or two later after she had finished searching the kitchen and had checked Sherlock's bedroom. "Are you sure he's in here?"

"He was," Watson mumbled from behind his newspaper, "he's just jumped out the window."

"Oh," Gina frowned with slight confusion as she went to the open window and peered out, her face relaxed into a smile again. "Oh yeah, there he is, thanks John."

"No problem," Watson replied as Gina climbed out the window and jumped down.

"John!" Came a sudden cry from Sherlock a few moments later. "John, how did she know I went out the window!"

"You're quite fortunate to have such a pretty stalker," Watson commented loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

"It's not funny John! John, can I have some help here? She's a really fast runner!"

Watson decided that government and politics was far too interesting for him to go to the window to see what was happening and try to help Sherlock. One thing he definitely knew was that this was going to go on his blog. He grinned to himself as he turned the page, Sherlock has a stalker, who would have expected that?


	2. Stalkers

**Stalker...s**

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, and often too smart for his own good, was handcuffed. To a seventeen year old girl. In the middle of London.

This was not a good day.

People walking by stared as the young brunette casually strolled around Covent Garden's market while towing along a very tall and curly-haired young man. Her left hand was handcuffed to his right, and she had her fingers entwined with his as if they were... dating.

Sherlock tried to study the handcuffs so that he could figure out a way to escape them and run back to 221B Baker Street, where his friend John Watson currently was, probably still reading his newspaper.

He remembered John's last comment to him before the girl had tackled his legs and sat on his back, merrily handcuffing them together.

_"You're quite fortunate to have such a pretty stalker..."_

He looked at the teenager, who had currently ceased her walking and was now peering over a variety of pendants and necklaces. Her pale hand hovered hesitantly over an emerald pentacle attached to a plain black cord. She withdrew her hand, a look of pain on her face. No, not pain, Sherlock thought, analysing her expression. A sort of... sad desire. She could see what it was she wanted, but could never seem to get it.

As if she could feel Sherlock's eyes on her face, she turned to him and gave him a winning smile.

Before he could stop it, a general thought of "She _is_ quite pretty" dashed through his mind. He would have pondered on why it occurred, but his stalker had dragged him off away from the stall. Sherlock decided to try and examine the handcuffs again, but the sleeve of his coat was in the way, preventing his view.

"Gina!"

The girl's head whipped round, her dark hair flying. "Naisa!"

Sherlock, too, looked round to see the source of the original call. Walking towards them was a girl who was taller than Gina and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Without realising it, he started analysing her.

_Item: slightly faded denim jeans with trainers. Meaning: from a middle-class family._

_Item: pink pullover. Meaning: feminine, but practical._

_Item: stubby fingernails. Meaning: probably bites them, meaning nerves? Could also be so as to not interfere with her typing._

_Item: callous on inside middle finger. Meaning: pen or pencil has rubbed there, writes a lot._

_Item: balaclava in hand. Meaning: ... stalker?_

Suddenly, he realised that Gina had released his hand in order to receive a hug from Naisa. As a result, his outstretched arm showed him the handcuffs in perfect detail. Quickly, his mind began to whirr.

Unaware of Sherlock's apparent discovery, Gina was conversing with her friend.

"So, what brings you here to London?" she asked.

Naisa shrugged. "Oh, you know," she said. "Stalking Bradley James, as usual."

Gina nodded in understanding. "Similar to what I was doing, though with Sherlock here instead of Bradley." She shook her hand, making the chains on the cuffs clink. "This time, though, I was successful." She beamed.

"Lucky for some," replied Naisa, with a mock-downcast face. Gina laughed. "Well done, though," continued the blonde, a smile returning to her face. "Not many people can successfully handcuff who they're stalking. Like me. Then again, I don't have any handcuffs!"

"Here, have my spare pair!" Gina held up a pair of unused cuffs.

"Where in the world did they come from!" exclaimed Naisa, taking them.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

There was a short pause. "Do _you_ want to know something?"

"Sure, enlighten me," replied Gina.

"Sherlock's running away."

Gina turned around just in time to see the back of Sherlock disappear into the crowd. She sighed, looking down at the handcuffs that were now only attached to her. "And those were my best cuffs," she groaned to herself, taking the key out of her top to remove the handcuff from her wrist.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"...Eventually. Let him think he's safe for now." The two teenagers shared a grin. "But first, let us have lunch and discuss techniques and ideas on how to capture Bradley..."

_Fin._

_Hey there! This is Frodo/Gina, taking over Naisa's FFdn account! Haha, not really – we're just working on a small story together. Basically, she writes one chappie, then I write the next, and so on. Hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters, and that you will enjoy the ones to follow. (If you don't, I WILL make you.)_

_Have a nice day! Love from Gina. xx_


	3. Robbery

Robbery

When you were being hunted across Jubilee Market by two teenage stalkers, it was a sign that your day wasn't going to go as you had planned. Sherlock dared a glance behind him to see the two girls watching him, with probably an almost puzzled look on their faces if he was close enough to see. They were bright though, he could tell, and they wouldn't stand there like lemons forever, they would start to chase after him.  
Dodging around stalls piled with things from T-shirts to food to jewellery, Sherlock dived under a large stool covered in a bright pink table cloth with tassels. He peered out from underneath it, but all he could see were dozens of pairs of feet strolling past, he wouldn't be able to see them come past, he would have to just sit and listen.  
"If you're gonna sit under there all day mate, I would appreciate it if you buy something," a gruff voice said suddenly. Sherlock looked up to find himself staring into the dark eyes of a large man wearing a faded black jacket, there was no need to analyse him, Sherlock could easily guess that he was the owner of the stall.  
"What are you selling?" Sherlock asked quickly, deciding that he would prefer to continue to hide than make a huge scene of being chased out from under a market stall.  
"You know those pink tassels suit you," the big man grinned, Sherlock quickly brushed the tassels out of his hair and continued to glare up at the man. "We're selling painted eggs." The man continued.  
"What's the point of those?" Sherlock demanded before thinking about whether this would be a good thing to say.  
"Either you buy something or I'll drag you out from under there." The man warned.  
"How much for one?" Sherlock asked quickly as he looked the man up and down, and knew that he was probably telling the truth.  
"A fiver."  
"Five—" There was no point protesting, even though it was obvious the man was lying, Sherlock dug into his pockets and gave the man a five pound note that had come from John's wallet, he wouldn't notice it was gone.  
"Cheers," the man said, taking the money from Sherlock and handing him a small, painted china egg.  
Sherlock didn't reply as he shoved the egg into his pocket and continued to peer out at the crowd.  
"So what are you doing this side of the stall?" The man asked jokily as he stood up straight but continued to stand beside Sherlock.  
"Using this as a place of concealment." Sherlock hissed.  
"A what?"  
"I'm hiding!" Sherlock snapped back. "And the thing about hiding is that you try to draw attention away from yourself, which is not happening at the moment because _you_ keep on talking to me!"  
"So who are hiding from?" The man continued to talk to Sherlock as if, like Watson, he found the whole thing quite amusing. "Had a bit of an argument with a girlfriend?"  
"Quite the opposite." Sherlock grumbled.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"No! I'm just trying to avoid someone that's all."  
"Well how are you meant to hide from someone if I don't even know who you're hiding from?" The man demanded.  
"Just a couple of girls, you'll be able to spot them easily, they'll have handcuffs."  
"Handcuffs!" The man repeated, laughing out loud.  
"Yes handcuffs," Sherlock grumbled.  
"What have you been up to?"  
"Ssh, nothing!" Sherlock hissed. "Just tell me if they're coming."  
"What the—" the man said suddenly after a short pause.  
"Yes that would be them." Sherlock informed him.  
"No, it's not that," the man tried to explain. There were shouts and cries coming from the stalls around.  
Sherlock peered out from underneath the stall and just managed to see a masked man grab a hand full of jewellery in a gloved hand from the opposite stall and begin running down the street. People from neighbouring stalls and passersby shouted after the man and began to chase after him, including the man whose stall Sherlock was currently hiding under. Sherlock was about to follow the chase when he saw, in the almost deserted now street, another masked man going to the jewellery stall and filling his pockets full of gold and silver, while the owner was chasing after his accomplice. Sherlock began to pull himself from out under the stall and stop the second robber, when he heard a shout.  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" For a moment Sherlock thought the shout was for him, as it came from Gina and her friend. But then he realised that they were talking to the rubber, who looked up and saw them standing in front of him.  
Knowing that his cover had been blown, the masked man turned and ran. To Sherlock's astonishment, Naisa and Gina weren't finished with the robber, they were following him, chasing him down the street,  
"No, no, no bad idea!" Sherlock said quickly, pulling himself out from under the stall and standing up just to see Naisa and Gina disappearing down the street after the masked robber. Sherlock took a few precious moments to roll his eyes with annoyance before following.

"Does he run away a lot?" A curious Naisa asked Gina as they walked past the market stalls.  
"He tries bless 'im, he tries very well, he just never gets anywhere." Gina replied, she didn't seem to be too bothered about the fact that Sherlock had run away…again.  
"Where did he go?" Naisa peered over the heads of the people passing by, but there was no sign of Sherlock. "You would have thought he was easy to spot, him being about eight feet tall."  
"He's not _that _tall."  
"Fine seven and a half feet, whatever floats your boat."  
"Did you see that?" Gina asked suddenly, not concentrating on the fact that Naisa was trying to edge their conversation into an argument over when the height of someone you're stalking gets ridiculous. Instead she was staring off into the market places, she thought she had just seen a masked man come up to one of the stalls piled with jewellery and grab a handle of the products before running off down the street. Her thoughts were confirmed when there was shouting from people on neighbouring market stalls. Some started to run after the masked man.  
"Perhaps we should go and help." Gina suggested, when Naisa realised what she had just seen. They had stopped dead in the middle of the street, staring at the commotion in front of them, their stalking business temporarily forgotten.  
Naisa was about to reply when they saw another masked man taking advantage of his fellow's distraction, and filling his pockets with gold and silver, no one seemed to notice, they had been distracted by the first robber.  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Naisa and Gina almost shouted at the robber at the same time.  
The second robber in the mask turned and saw Naisa and Gina staring directly at him. Knowing that his cover had been blown, the masked man turned and ran. But Gina and Naisa weren't finished with him yet. With a quick excited glance at each other, they followed the robber down the street at a sprint.  
The robber was fast, he knew his way around the market, he knew what there was he had to dodge past, he knew which sharp corners to take and the best places to get lost in a crowd. But Gina was a fast runner as well, and Naisa had seen Hot Fuzz. It wasn't easy to lose this robber, his mask gave him away and he almost threw people aside so they would get out of his way, leaving the path clear for Naisa and Gina. However the sharp turns did result in Naisa tumbling headfirst into a stall full of T-shirts.  
"I'm fine!" She shouted quickly, getting up and shaking off a jumper that was tangled around her shoe, "oh look, it's half price!"  
Gina just seized her hand and dragged her after the robber. It would only be a matter of time before the man took a wrong turning, and as he sped off down an alleyway, Gina knew that time was now.

Sherlock sped down the street after the girls, trying to follow the robber and keep out of view at the same time, which mainly involved him running around, behind, over and once or twice under the market stalls, much to other people's annoyance. He had a map of Covent Garden panned out in his head, he could see which direction the robber would be heading, which way he would turn, and that someone probably would crash into that T-shirt stall on the corner. Sherlock watched the masked man dive down an alleyway, and quickly doubled back, there was another way to get to the alleyway, if he was quick he might be able to cut the man off.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, the masked robber or the exhausted Gina and Naisa as they chased the man down the alleyway, only to find Sherlock waiting at the end of it. The robber was too busy looking over his shoulder at his pursuers to realise that there was something standing behind him. He almost ran straight into Sherlock.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sherlock demanded to Gina and Naisa, as if the robber wasn't even there.  
"Hello again," said Gina happily as they ground to a halt in front of Sherlock, she grinned. "Did you miss me?"  
"We're catching criminals," Naisa told him. "Nice of you to join us just when we were actually catching up with him." She added with a little sarcasm.  
"You haven't caught me yet," said the breathless masked man, who was still standing between Gina, Naisa and Sherlock and wondering if he had been totally forgotten about already. "Get out of my way." He said threateningly.  
"Nah sorry mate, that's just not going to happen." Gina said after a slight pause for fake thought. "You can't hurt us,"  
"Err Gina," Naisa muttered under her breath.  
"What? He can't! What's he going to do? Sing us to death? I doubt he doesn't even know what the word opera means!"  
"Gina I would advise you lower the volume of insults." Naisa said again, treading on Gina's toe as if this was some sort of signal for her to shut up.  
It was then that Gina saw the knife in the masked man's hand.  
"Oh," she said after a slight, awkward pause. "So you _can _kill us, fascinating!"  
If the robber didn't have his mask on Naisa and Gina would have seen that he was smiling rather unpleasantly as he made a stabbing movement towards their throats. The two girls ducked out the way, just to hear a small _crunch_ and see the masked robber fall forward, and Sherlock holding a small, smashed china egg in his hand.  
"Sherlock, why do you keep eggs in your pockets?" Gina asked him.  
"I don't keep eggs in my pockets I just…never mind," Sherlock said, deciding that it was useless trying to explain something to these two teenagers without the conversation going pear shaped.  
"Thanks just wait until the man is actually going to try to stab us before actually doing something!" Naisa snapped, "what?" she demanded when she saw Gina glaring at her. "It's true! He's not even listening to me!"  
It was true, Sherlock wasn't paying attention, his hawk-like eyes were staring down the alleyway, as another man in a mask stared back at him. Sherlock came back to the conversation in front of him just in time to receive a cuff around the head from Naisa for his lack of attention.  
"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen," he told Naisa as calmly as possible. "While I'll get you two back to Baker Street."  
"Brilliant!" Gina's eyes lit up, "all you have to do is chase a robber down the street and then he falls for you."  
"No—" Sherlock began.  
"I call his bed!" Gina said quickly.  
"No! I don't mean that, I mean you have to come back with me because I think you just have got yourselves involved with a criminal gang. If you want to avoid kidnap, threats or possible murder, I advise you come back with me."  
"So what, there were two masked men? You know sometimes people work together as a pair to get what they want," Naisa pointed out.  
"No, they were three of them." Sherlock said absently, "there was another man at the end of the alleyway, but he wasn't the first robber, he had jeans while the other man had jogging bottoms."  
"Why were you staring at men's legs?" Was all Naisa responded to this.  
"More than two means that this was more organised than you or I had thought, in which case you're in big trouble. I advise that you stay with me so I can keep you safe." Sherlock said as he began to lead the girls out the alleyway.  
"Brilliant, stuck in the same house as you for an unlimited amount of time, that will be most enjoyable," said Gina, rubbing her hands together as if she was some sort of evil genius. "But can we stop off somewhere when we're on the way to Baker Street?"  
"Where would that be?" Sherlock demanded before considering if it was safe to ask such a question.  
"Donut shop!" Naisa answered for Gina.  
"Donut shop?" Sherlock repeated, he wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going.  
"Yes, we've just been threatened with a knife, it's quite understandable if we're going into shock. This means that we need sugar a lot of it."  
"Wouldn't you rather have a blanket?" Asked Sherlock, looking Naisa up and down, she was shaking a little.  
"Since when did blankets have high sugar contents?" Naisa asked, confused.  
"There are lots of sugar in donuts!" Gina added excitedly.  
"Look, I'm sorry but I have no time running around trying to find you high calorie foods, we're going back to 221B Baker Street now!" Sherlock said firmly.  
Naisa and Gina didn't move, instead they just folded their arms and glared at Sherlock, blocking his way out the alleyway.  
"We want donuts Sherlock," Gina told him.  
"We can persuade you the easy way, or the harder way," Naisa added, "which way would you prefer?"  
"Small hint," Gina put in before Sherlock had a chance to reply. "We've already given you the easy way, _now _it's going to be the hard way!"

_By Naisa, who loves reviews… (:_


	4. House of Havoc Part One

**House Havoc, Part One**

Eight minutes and twelve donuts later, a house in London's Baker Street sat quietly. That is, until…

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" A skull flew out of the upper window in 221B Baker Street, smashing the glass as it went.

"Hey!" said a male voice. "I talk to that to figure things out!"

"Well, you have John, he should be more than enough," replied the first voice, which was young and practical.

"Why do you have a clown suit?" a third voice said quietly.

John Watson, meanwhile, sat soundly in his chair, reading his newspaper as if it was more interesting than the antics happening around him. Idly, he dodged a candle that went flying through the air, and folded up his newspaper to survey a frantic Sherlock Holmes who was running around, picking thrown objects up.

"John!" he said. "Help me!"

"Why are they acting like this?" asked Watson calmly, not moving from his seat.

"I think they're on a sugar rush!" Sherlock ducked another candle. "Leave those alone!"

"Why are they on a sugar rush?"

"Because I bought them doughnuts!"

"…Sherlock, did this possibility not occur to you?"

Sherlock looked at him with disdain. "Of course it did."

"Then why did you buy them?"

A look of remembered fear entered the younger man's eyes. "You should have seen them, John. They were like savages!"

"Well, they are teenage girls…" supplied Watson. Sherlock looked at him with confusion. Watson shook his head with amusement.

Suddenly, the younger of the two teenagers popped up. "He bought sugary doughnuts! WITH JAM!"

"Sheeeeeerlooooooooock..." The voice of the other teenager sounded as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Will this taste like chicken?"

Sherlock turned around to see what she was referring to. Gina, brunette stalker extraordinaire, held in one hand a jar, and in the other a human eye.

"Put those back!"

"But what will they taste like?" Gina sniffed at the eyeball. Then, ever so slowly, she licked it.

Watson looked on with disbelief, Sherlock with disgust, Naisa with awe.

Gina made a face. "Eurgh. Yuck!" she said, putting it back in the jar with the others. "That does NOT taste like chicken."

"Now that we've established that, put them back in the microwave," said Sherlock, irritably. There was a pause. "No… that's the dishwasher."

"Ooooh! What's this?" asked Naisa, holding up a pink phone. "Is this yours, Sherlock?" She didn't even wait for an answer. "Gina, I don't think you'll have much luck with him in bed, the pink phone implies that he's GAY!" She almost yelled the last word, making Watson chuckle.

"NOOOOOO!"

Sherlock fell sideways as the brunette dived into his side, clinging to him. As a result, Gina was straddling the curly-haired man in a highly suggestive manner. "Mine."

Watson laughed as her voice came out in a gravelly voice, identical to that of Gollum. Sherlock looked at her with a mixture of fear, confusion, and desperation in his eyes.

"Riiiiiight…" said Watson in the ensuing silence. He took his newspaper back and started to read it again.

Sherlock looked at his friend with annoyance. "Is there something _really_ interesting in that newspaper?"

"Not particularly."

"Then help me!"

"…Nah. Don't feel like it." He turned a page. "Oh, look at that. Russell Brand's been arrested again."

"John! Please!"

By this time, Naisa had wandered over to the fridge. She opened it, and promptly screamed.

"THERE'S A HEAD IN THE FRIDGE!"

"Ooooh, really? Let me see!" Gina leapt up and dashed over to the fridge. "AWESOME!"

"It looks rather like you, John," commented Naisa.

Watson couldn't ignore this comment. He put down his newspaper. "What? No, it doesn't!" He looked at the head. "That... looks like my father." Watson looked at Sherlock, who had stood up and brushed himself off. "My father died three years ago, how did you get his head?"

Sherlock pretended not to hear him. "Please, girls, leave that alone."

Naisa closed the fridge door. "Fiiiine," said the teenagers simultaneously, and turned around. Sherlock fidgeted as the two of them stared at him with unwavering gazes.

"Why are you still wearing your scarf?" asked Gina after a long, long, pause.

"Uh…"

Gina sprang at him, grabbing the end of the scarf. Sherlock was jerked forward, until his face was an inch away from hers.

He could hear Naisa giggle.

"… I can't… breathe."

"Oh. Right." Gina loosened her grip, and took off his scarf. "Yoink," she said, putting the scarf on herself.

"Wow, she's taking off your clothes already, Sherlock," commented Watson mildly. "I'm glad for you, but could you at least move to the bedroom?" Naisa was in fits of laughter.

"Shut up, John."

_Ta-dah! Here is my next chapter, Naisa will be providing House Havoc, Part Two. See you in Chapter Six! Love, Gina. xx_


	5. House of Havoc Part Two

_Hilarious stuff from Gina, the other day she got bored and drew a picture of Gina and Naisa blocking the alleyway thinking "donuts…" it was brilliant! :D Hope House Havoc Part Two can do as much justice…my drawing skills certainly won't! haha. _

House Havoc Part Two

"Sherloooooock."

Silence.

"Sherlock!"

Silence.

"John, why is Sherlock being unresponsive?" Naisa demanded, turning to Watson who seemed to be glued to his newspaper.

"He's trying to see if ignoring you will make you stop pestering him and help you calm down from the sugar rush."

"That will never work," Naisa snorted.

"Why not?"

Naisa smiled as if she was about to demonstrate a marvellous talent and took a deep breath:

"—"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Sherlock burst out suddenly and accidentally whacking his elbow on the table where he sat.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask about the chocolate cake this time. I know you haven't got any chocolate cake, I've checked. The only edible thing in this house seems to be a jar of pickled eggs in the fridge, and to be frank I'd rather eat John than pickled eggs."

"Well that's nice to know," Watson mumbled from behind the newspaper.

"What do you want then?" Sherlock asked.

"Can we go out to get some more donuts?"

"No!" Watson and Sherlock almost said at the same time.

"Why not?" Naisa demanded. "I've almost burnt off all the sugar from the last donuts, I need some more."

"No! No more teenagers on sugar rush!" Sherlock said hastily. He paused suddenly and glanced around the living room, "where's Gina?"

"Oh she's raiding your bedroom again," Naisa replied casually, "and you might want to change the codes on your safe, she's already cracked it."

"We have a safe?" Watson responded, glancing suspiciously at Sherlock.

"Two." Naisa added happily.

"Yes all right I like to keep things safe that's all," Sherlock said quickly before Watson started bombarding him with questions and starting an argument. "And why is she raiding my bedroom?"

"Because it gives her something to do," Naisa replied with a shrug. "To be honest when you're not on sugar over load this place can seem rather dull."

"Really?" Sherlock looked quite insulted.

"Oh look I made tea!" Naisa said suddenly as she spotted a mug on the table.

"Yes you made tea half an hour ago," Watson reminded her.

"I forgot about that," Naisa said happily as she picked the mug of tea up and drank from it. She pulled a face, "it's a bit cold now."

"That's not surprising."

"Is anything we can do here apart from make tea?" Naisa asked, turning back to Sherlock. "I'm fed up with being stuck in the house, I can't even remember why I'm here."

"Because if you step outside you'll probably get kidnapped," Sherlock reminded her harshly. "And you've only in been here for twenty minutes."

"Really?" Naisa looked confused for a few moments, and then she sighed. "But is there no sort of entertainment around here?"

"Depends what that type of entertainment is," Sherlock muttered.

"Can I go on your laptop?"

"No."

"Can I go on John's laptop?"

"Yes—"

"No!" Watson interrupted.

"Can you," Naisa's eyes gazed around the room and fell on Sherlock's violin. "Can you teach me how to play the violin?"

"I'd advise against that," Watson said quickly.

"Talk to each other?"

"We're already doing so." Sherlock pointed out.

"How about," Naisa paused for thought, and then she smiled and sat down before Sherlock on the opposite side of the table. "You like analysing people. I've been told you're good at working out what sort of person they are just by looking at them."

"Yes," Sherlock said slowly, not sure where this was going. Watson knew, and was shaking his head vigorously, but both Sherlock and Naisa ignored him.

"What have you learnt about me so far?"

"I don't think that's wise," Watson said quickly, but already it seemed too late.

"All right then," Sherlock said, looking satisfied that he was now being given something he could do since looking after teenagers wasn't one of them. He leaned forward and looked closely at Naisa. "You're a writer."

"Well done," Naisa smiled.

"You write a lot, and sometimes even the words you say make them sound like they should be printed in a book, not said out loud. You're proud of what you do, although a few years ago perhaps you would have felt ashamed when people turned their nose up about what you do."

"I've learnt not to care about what people think."

"No I wouldn't jump to that conclusion yet." Sherlock said, leaning a little further forward.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been warned Naisa," Watson said, he had a strong feeling he knew what was coming.

"Perhaps you don't care about what people think, but what people did think about you have left impressions on you. As soon as someone says your dumb you agree with them, and then spend all your time working hard to prove them wrong, but at the end of the day you may have convinced them, but not yourself."

"Hmm, interesting," Naisa said, taking a large sip of her cold tea.

"Sometimes you just don't think you're good enough, which is probably why you don't bother with expensive clothes or a lot of makeup," Sherlock continued, "after all what's the point? You still won't be good enough, and it'll just be covering up who you really are, something you disagree with and yet you do all the time because secretly you're still conscious of what people might think of you. You immediately said you don't care what people think, but you said it so quickly it implies that you do and you're trying to cover it up. People who are with you by choice you can open up to, but people who aren't you keep away from because you fear they're judging you all the time. But people who have to be with you don't tell them everything about you, like your worst fears, because you fear they'll judge you. Not many people know this and you don't like the fact that I've worked it out. This is probably why you still haven't swallowed that mouthful of tea because you're going to spit it in my—" Sherlock didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Naisa did indeed spit her mouthful of tea into his face.

"Hmm, interesting stuff there," Naisa said again, standing up as Sherlock rubbed the tea out of his eye with his sleeve.

"I did warn you," Watson told Naisa. "And Sherlock you really didn't think you were going to get away with saying all that without getting some sort of reaction like a slap or…tea?"

"Well usually they just tell me to piss off," Sherlock explained.

"What is she doing?" Watson said after a pause.

Sherlock turned to see Naisa at the same window he was at when he had tried to escape from Gina. She opened it and with a quick smile and excuse for getting some fresh air, she promptly climbed out the window.

"What is it with everyone and windows today?" Watson muttered to himself as Sherlock went to the window.

"I think she's just climbed onto the roof," Sherlock said just as Gina came back in the room wearing Sherlock's scarf to his annoyance.

"I thought I heard Naisa in here," she said, confused. "Where did she go?"

"She's erm, on the roof." Sherlock said slowly.

"What did you say to her?" Gina demanded, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow.

"The usual crap he says to everyone." Watson replied.

"In my defence I hadn't analysed the fact that she was the type of person who went climbing when she gets upset." Sherlock responded.

"Never mind, I'll get her," Gina said with a sigh as she went to the window. "If you want to make up what you've just said to her," Gina added before she climbed out the window. "I'd advise you get her some chocolate cake."


	6. Spiked

**Spiked**

About ten minutes after Gina had climbed onto the roof when Naisa had been upset by Sherlock, Gina's bare feet appeared at the top of the window, dangling for a moment before she dropped down onto the windowsill and jumped back into the main room. She stood up straight and brushed herself off. "Good thing I had this scarf on," she commented, "It was rather chilly up there."

Sherlock gave her a glare that clearly said "I want my scarf back". Gina merely grinned at him.

"Oh, and by the way, she refuses to come down until she sees evidence of cake."

"Fantastic," muttered Sherlock sarcastically. "She's bound to be seen up there, and therefore more likely to be kidnapped."

"Well go get her some cake then," said Watson from the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of water.

"You go get her some cake," retorted Sherlock.

"What? Why should I be the one getting her cake, you upset her!"

"Just get her some cake, you idiots!" Gina half-yelled. The men stared at her, then at each other.

"You get it," they said simultaneously. Gina couldn't help but smack her palm against her forehead in exasperation.

"I can't go," said Sherlock, pointing at Gina. "She has my scarf. I can't leave the house without my scarf."

Watson sighed. "I'll just go get the cake," he said, putting his glass down. He took his coat from the back of his chair, put the coat on and left, saying, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Gina and Sherlock were left alone.

"Hello John!" Naisa's voice echoed slightly as she called down to Watson in the street below.

"Uh..." came John's voice from below. "Careful up there, don't fall off."

"I won't," replied Naisa cheerfully. Her voice then changed to dangerously serious. "Where's the cake!"

Fast footsteps sounded as John ran away from the cake-deprived Naisa on the roof. Sherlock massaged his temples slightly.

"Do you have a headache?" asked Gina.

"No."

"You're stressed."

"Yes."

There was a small pause. "Do you want a massage?"

Sherlock looked at her oddly. The question seemed innocent enough. "As long as you don't take off any more of my clothes, yes I would like a massage."

Gina nodded solemnly, though Sherlock could tell she was a tiny bit disappointed at not being allowed to strip him. "You're going to have to take off your coat, though," she pointed out. "I can't massage you properly if you have that on."

Sherlock sighed, but complied, and sat down on the sofa. Gina deftly moved him so that he had his legs on the rest of the sofa, but with enough room for her to sit behind him. Gina placed her small hands on his shoulders, and started to massage the knotted muscles.

It wasn't long before Sherlock had his eyes closed, enjoying the relaxed feeling that Gina had compelled onto him with her hands, which were now just below his shoulder blades.

Then they started to move to his front, then lower, and lower, until...

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Gina's work was undone within the next few seconds as Sherlock dashed to the other side of the room, wielding a candlestick. Gina looked at him with a picture of complete innocence on her face.

"That was completely inappropriate," said Sherlock from his corner.

"Not really," replied Gina. "I was getting bored, and I hadn't tried anything in a while, so I did what I felt like doing." Sherlock glared at Gina, who sighed. "Fine, I'll play _nice_." She rolled her eyes. "Analyse me."

Sherlock put down his candlestick. "Are you sure? After what happened with Naisa -"

"I'm not as, how do I put it? Touchy? as she is," interrupted Gina. "I'm a bit more emotionally detached than she is."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, really?" said Gina, smirking. "Do tell me more."

Sherlock's eyes were fixed on her as he came back over to the sofa, making Gina shiver a little with attraction. He sat down, still staring, one hand under his chin.

"You say you're less detached, when you really aren't," he said finally. "You are actually too attached, but you hide it well. All because of a previous relationship." His eyes roamed around her face, making Gina blush slightly. "You don't find yourself attractive, even though you've been told that you are several times from different sources. The way you hide your emotions is through writing, like Naisa, except you have a little more care in your appearance than she does, possibly because you still dream of finding that one person to be with for the rest of your life."

Gina's gaze never left his eyes, although his roamed freely around her body. To her, it felt as if he was reading her aura.

"There have been times you wish you weren't so attached, so as to escape the pain your previous boyfriend left on you. He left you, for another woman, leaving you feeling ugly and unwanted." Sherlock's eyes, for the first time in his little analysing session, left her completely as his lips mouthed "When actually, you aren't ugly... or unwanted."

"I didn't quite catch that," said Gina, politely.

"It was nothing," said Sherlock, glaring at her.

Gina blushed a little. She had sharp ears, and had indeed heard what he had whispered to himself. "Well, I want to congratulate you on your analysation of me." Sherlock smirked. "Correct on all accounts, but one."

Sherlock's smirk faded.

"He left me, yes, but not for another woman. No, no. He left me for another _man_." She paused, tilting her head to one side. "And by the way, John's back with the cake."

As the door opened, Gina left her place on the sofa, and climbed out the window and onto the roof. Sherlock stared after her.

"Is she upset?" asked John. "If she's upset, I'm not going to get another cake. They'll just have to share."

"No... I don't think she's upset," said Sherlock absently. Footsteps came from above, and both Gina and Naisa appeared at the window, Naisa wearing another of Sherlock's scarves.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Where did you get that scarf from?"

Naisa smiled. "Gina brought it up for me before John went and got cake."

Sherlock stared at Gina, who just shrugged and said, "What? I'm a klepto. Plus it's cold up there, I thought I'd be nice and lend her a scarf."

"OOH, CAKE!"

Within three seconds, Naisa had ripped the cake from John's hand, torn into the box, and was stuffing her mouth with the chocolatey goodness. "Mmmmmmm!" she said, happily. She slapped Gina's hand away. "NO. My cake!"

"Ow."

John was back in his armchair, newspaper out... again.

Sherlock, on the other hand, had got his violin out and had started tuning it. After playing it for less than five seconds, a piece of cake went smack into his face. "Wha...?"

"Oo ee-ey ah ay eh eye-oh-ih, er-oh."

"Naisa's right," said Gina thoughtfully. "You really can't play the violin." Sherlock appeared highly insulted, while John snickered from behind his newspaper.

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Naisa excitedly, flapping her hands and jumping in her seat. "Idea!"

"What?" asked the other three members in the room.

"Let's interrogate Sherlock!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Good luck."

Gina, Sherlock and John's replies all overlapped.

"It'll be fun!" assured Naisa, pressing on Sherlock's shoulders to sit him down as Gina dragged a table and some chairs for her and Naisa over.

"Somehow," said Sherlock, "I doubt that."

"Who's good cop, who's bad cop?" asked Gina, as Naisa went to get Sherlock a glass of water.

"Can I be the bad cop!"

"Sure!" Gina grinned.

There was a pause as the teenagers sat down opposite Sherlock.

"SO!" said Naisa loudly, slamming a fit on the table. "WHY are we here!" Her voice quietened. "I forgot."

"That is a good point," said Gina. "Why _are_ we here?" She smiled kindly at Sherlock. "I'm sure you can explain."

"Uh..."

"He's refusing to talk!"

"Shush, Naisa," said Gina. "Let the... incredibly attractive man gather his thoughts."

Sherlock glared at the brunette. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Naisa. Gina smacked her head on the desk.

"This isn't going as I planned," she muttered.

"John, please," said Sherlock, turning in his seat. "What do I do with two bored teenage girls?"

"Don't ask me," said Watson, not looking up from his newspaper.

Due to Sherlock having his back to them, and Watson refusing to be distracted, neither man saw Gina take out a small bottle and dump the contents into Sherlock's glass of water, then hide the bottle in her pocket again.

Sherlock turned back around in his seat, sighing. "Well, girls," he said, picking up the glass. "The reason you're here is because..." He paused to take a sip from his glass. A look of confusion crossed his face. "This tastes funny," he said. He took another sip, unaware of Naisa and Gina's intent stares. He took another, and another, until all of the beverage was gone.

"Wha-what's in here?" he asked, his voice slurring slightly. "Whatever it is, it's nice." Gina giggled as he tried to take another sip, then realised it was empty.

"He's such a lightweight," commented Naisa.

"Be fair," said Gina. "This is probably the first time he's had vodka."

"True," conceded the blonde teenager, watching as Sherlock attempted to stand up, but merely fall to the floor.

"Oh, such a lovely wall I'm leaning against," he said, laying there. "So soft and comfortable. Like a carpet. I wonder where it came from."

"Definitely his first time," nodded Naisa.

Watson looked up from his paper, and looked at the wriggling Sherlock on the floor, then up at the girls. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," they chimed.

"It's technically his own fault," said Gina.

"Yeah," agreed Naisa. "He was the one who drank it."

Watson stared at them. "You spiked his drink?" he said in disbelief. They nodded, all three ignoring Sherlock, who was now imitating a fish and saying "Glub, glub," over and over.

"Why?"

Gina shrugged. "Because we could?"

Naisa grinned. "Also so she could… you know." She gave Watson an exaggerated wink, causing him to roll his and put his head in his free hand.

"You strange, strange girls."

"We know!" they said at the same time, beaming.

By this time, Sherlock was on his hands and knees, yelling "MOO". Gina sat on his back, and he willingly gave her a ride around the room. Granted, he didn't even realise she was there, but Gina was still amused.

Naisa sat down on an armchair opposite to Watson and was about to say something when she was cut off by a yelp from Gina.

The two looked round to see Gina on the floor, and Sherlock standing up, clucking like a chicken while flapping his arms in a crude imitation of wings.

"I'm okay," said the brunette, getting up. "Come on, Lil Chicken," she cooed to Sherlock, taking his hand. "Come to bed." Naisa giggled as Gina led the clucking Sherlock to his room. "Night guys!"

She closed the door, and led Sherlock to the bed. He lay down on it, and promptly fell asleep. Gina sighed, but then realised that she could still mess with him. A glint in her eye, she set to work.

Meanwhile, in the main room of 221B Baker Street, Naisa finally managed to ask her question.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Watson shrugged. "I don't know, but you're not staying in my room."

"And I don't particularly want to attempt going into Sherlock's room." She sighed. "I guess I'll be staying in here, instead."

"Yup," said Watson, turning a page in the newspaper he never actually read, while Naisa ate the rest of her chocolate cake while saying "OM NOM NOM NOM" rather loudly.

_Told you I'd see you in Chapter Six! :D Next Chapter will be done by Naisa, so she will see you then! Bai from Gina x_


	7. The Hangover

_By Naisa, who swears she's not as dumb as this fic has portrayed her so far! (:_

The Hangover

The first thing Sherlock realised when he woke up was that his head pounded like it had just been trampled by a hundred marching bands. He rubbed his eyes before dragging them open, finding himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, but he had no idea how he had got there, or what had in fact happened before he went into his bedroom.

It was then that Sherlock realised there was something, or someone, lying beside him. He looked down, dreading what he was going to see, knowing what it was going to be.

Gina was curled up beside him, her head on his chest, she was sound asleep with a wistful smile on her face, she looked quite sweet. But what filled Sherlock with horror was the fact that they were both completely naked…

Sherlock screamed. Gina woke up with a jerk as Sherlock leapt up suddenly and ran out of his room.

Watson was still in the living room, still reading his newspaper when he heard the scream and the footsteps of Sherlock running into the living room. There was a pause.

"Sherlock," Watson said slowly, "are you naked?"

"How do you know?" Sherlock demanded, he hadn't seen Watson's eyes lift from the newspaper.

"I saw out of the corner of my eye." Watson explained calmly, there was a pause. "I think I've been scarred for life."

"What's the matter Sherlly?" Asked an innocent sounding Gina, wandering out the bedroom, wearing one of Sherlock's shirts, Watson couldn't help but stare.

"You didn't—" He began.

"I don't know, I can't remember!" Sherlock snapped, "and _don't _call me Sherlly!" He added to the smiling Gina. He then turned around and snatched the newspaper from Watson's hands before wrapping it around his waist in a desperate attempt to cover himself up.

"Hey!" Watson almost shouted, irritated. "I was pretending to read that!"

"Well I have a better use for it at the moment," Sherlock snapped back. He then looked at Gina, something close to fear in his eyes, "we didn't really—?"

"No, you can stop getting your knickers in a twist, if you were wearing any. I was just messing with your head." Gina explained, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh thank God for that!" Sherlock said with a sigh, he was about to sit down but Watson warned him against it, apparently he didn't want to throw that chair out.

"Where's Naisa?" Gina asked after a short pause. "She should be taking pictures."

Almost as soon as she said this there was a strange groaning noise and a thud, followed by muttered swearing as Naisa crawled from the kitchen to the living room. Her hair was all over the place and her clothes were crumpled as if she had been squeezed into a very small space.

"What's all this shouting about?" Naisa demanded. She didn't seem to question the fact that Sherlock was naked.

"Gina's messing with Sherlock's head," Watson explained while he tried to look for another newspaper to read.

"Well could you do it a little more quietly? I was trying to sleep!" Naisa snapped, standing up slowly and brushing her clothes down.

"In the kitchen?" Sherlock questioned.

"In the washing machine to be more precise."

"What!"

"Well what do you do when you've eaten too much cake?"

"Naisa how can you fit into a washing machine?" Sherlock asked, trying to hold back a laugh as he said this.

This statement was a huge mistake. Naisa's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms tightly. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Uh oh," said Watson in a small voice as deadly silence set over the room.

"No," Sherlock said slowly, trying to think of a suitable thing to say. He wasn't quite aware how dangerous it was to suggest that someone was over weight. "You're not fat, it's just that you're not small enough to fit into a washing machine—"

"Sherlock," Gina said between slightly gritted teeth, "I think you're making the situation worse."

But surprisingly, Naisa didn't seem to mind, she simply raised her eyebrow. "You do realise the man who is currently pointed out the faults of my body is currently covering his private parts up with a newspaper advertisement about erectile dysfunction?"

Sherlock looked down, swore, that moved the paper round.

"Sherlock I've never heard you swear before!" Gina said excitedly, "do it again!"

"No—" Sherlock said harshly.

"Oh I do love it when you're angry!"

"I'm going to put some clothes on," Sherlock said sharply, as he turned and stormed to his bedroom.

"Let me help you!" Gina said, bouncing after him, Sherlock was beginning to tell her not to even think about coming into her bedroom again, but Gina was already in there, slamming the door shut.

There was a long awkward silence, where Naisa stared at Watson. She suddenly grinned at him.

"Don't you even think about taking any of my clothes off!" Watson said hurriedly. "See, this is why I kept on reading the newspaper," he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of undressing anyone today." Naisa told him happily.

"Then what do you want?"

"What do you think John? What have I been moaning about ever since me and Gina actually entered this house?"

"You're bored." Watson said with a sigh, looking desperately around for another newspaper.

"Correct!"

"Then what do you want me to do about it?"

Naisa looked at him closely, "have you ever heard of rock paper scissors lizard spock*?"

There was a pause, "what's a spock?"

"Gina!" Sherlock almost yelled in frustration as he stood in his bedroom, surrounded by the draws he had just emptied.

"Yes?" Gina gave the most innocent smile she had.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about dear, you don't really need any clothes anyway!" Gina said sweetly.

"Gina!"

"Don't worry, I've put them somewhere very safe."

"Where?"

Gina beamed, "_in _the safe!"

Sherlock mumbled something, irritated, before going to the safe that hid behind an oil painting on his bedroom wall. He ignored Gina as she commented on how stereotypical that was, and that next time he should put a safe in the floor under his bed and have it guarded by an Ed, a small, friendly yet slightly evil creature that she knew. Sherlock clicked the combination of the safe and tried to pull open the door.

It didn't open.

Gina giggled, "I may have changed the combination a little, just to make it more interesting for you!"

Sherlock simply stared with an exasperated expression on his face at Gina, while in the background he could hear two people shouting:

"Rock paper scissors lizard spock!" A pause, and then Watson saying, "best out of three?"

"Gina," Sherlock said steadily and slowly, he really didn't want to have a mental breakdown. "What's the combination?"

"You're Sherlock Holmes, surely you can work out the combination in less than two minutes?" Gina pointed out innocently, and then she grinned again. "Even if you are stark naked!"

Sherlock continued his muttering as he turned back to the safe and tried to work out the combination, Gina stood silently and stared at him. The minutes ticked by as Sherlock tried very hard not to drop his precious newspaper, and every-now-and-then he heard two excited voices going "Rock paper scissors lizard spock!" which would then be followed by a short pause and Watson saying: "best out of five?" Which soon turned into a seven, an eleven, a thirteen and within two minutes escalated to a fifty-three.

"You've broken it!" Sherlock said eventually, giving up on the safe and sitting down on his bed, clearly irritated as he rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger.

"That's man language for 'I'm stuck'" Gina informed him, her smile didn't seem to falter. "Do you have a headache?" She asked after a short pause of watching Sherlock.

"A headache? More like a head of stampeding elephants," Sherlock grumbled, he glared up at Gina, "what did you put in my drink?"

"Just a little vodka, that's all," Gina told him sweetly. "Can you actually remember anything that happened?" She asked.

"A little," Sherlock said slowly, "was I making impressions of farm animals at one point?"

"You make a wonderful cow!" Gina informed him.

Sherlock groaned loudly and put his head in his hands.

"And that's not the only thing," Gina continued, Sherlock looked up at her through his fingers. "You talked in your sleep as well."

"I did?"

"Yeah," there was a pause as Gina blushed at what she was about to say. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Sherlock stared, stunned at Gina. Had he really said that? Gina seemed to understand what he was thinking. "And sweet," she added with a nod and a small, nervous smile. Sherlock groaned again, he really wished he hadn't said any of that. Gina looked at him, concerned, then she smiled again. "Would you like another massage?"

"No!" Sherlock almost shouted, jumping quickly away from Gina and almost dropping his newspaper in the process, Gina giggled. "Fine, if you're not going to let me get my clothes, I'll just wear some of John's."

"Rock paper scissors lizard spock!" Sherlock heard in the background as there was another short silence. A pause was followed by "best out of ninety-one?"

"Let it go John it's a lost cause!" Sherlock shouted suddenly at his shut bedroom door, "you've lost!" He hoped that his anger would perhaps quieten Gina down, but it seemed to have the opposite affect.

"Sherlock you're really starting to turn me on—"

"John!" Sherlock almost screamed, "I think the girls really need some fresh air now, take them outside so they can leave me in peace for two minutes!"

_*From Big Bang Theory Series 2, it's best to look it up if you don't know about it (:_


	8. An Average Kidnap

Featuring one of the few normal people in our lives, Bella, aka Fairy-tale-rocker. Comment by Naisa, chapter by Gina :D please review (:

**An Average Kidnap**

"Joooooohn?"

Watson surpressed a sigh. "What now, Naisa?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere away from Sherlock," replied Watson. "He's a bit stressed at the moment."

"Hmph," said Gina, sulking about the fact that she'd been taken away from a naked Sherlock. She wasn't wearing her clothes from the day before, unlike Naisa. Gina had chosen to wear her leggings and converses from the day before, but was now wearing one of Sherlock's shirts with one of his belts at her waist to make it more fitting.

"Shame," said Naisa thoughtfully. "I would have liked to see him have a mental breakdown."

"Taxi!" Watson yelled, holding his hand up to hail a cab. It screeched quietly to a halt in front of him, and he opened the door for the girls to get in. "Come on, I want to get a new newspaper. I'm going to have to burn that last one." Naisa giggled, and even Gina cracked a smile as the two of them climbed in, followed by Watson. He gave the cabbie instructions on where to go, and they set off.

Gina stayed quiet all through the car journey, staring out the window, while Naisa convinced Watson to have another game of rock paper scissors lizard spock. (He lost.)

When they arrived at their destination, Watson got out first and again opened the door for the girls.

"Gina," said Naisa. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet."

Gina shrugged. "Just got an odd feeling about today." She clambered out of the taxi while Watson paid the cabbie. Gina turned around and...

Smack!

...walked right into someone else.

"Ow."

"Sorry!" said Gina, picking up the books the other had dropped.

"Heya, Gina," said the dark haired girl Gina had walked into. She looked about Naisa's age, and would have been a little bit taller than Gina if she took off her heeled shoes. She had tanned skin, making the others seem pale in comparison. Bella was wearing denim jeans with a leather jacket that looked like she could have just walked off the set of Torchwood. She had a feeling about her that suggested responsibility, making Watson trust her a little already.

"Bella!" Gina squeaked, embracing her. Naisa plastered herself on the outside of the hug as Watson looked on with bewilderment.

"Um..." was all he could say.

Naisa pulled herself off the hug. "This is our friend, Bella," she said, grinning. "She's a bit more sensible than me and Gina." Gina nodded.

"All right then..."

"All left!" quipped Gina, making Bella and Naisa laugh.

Watson sighed. "I need to go to the shop," he explained to Bella. "Want to join us?"

"May as well," said Bella. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I haven't seen these guys in quite a while."

"Okay then," replied Watson, and started to lead the girls down the road. They started chattering immediately, and Watson could tell that Bella wasn't as hyperactive as Gina and Naisa. They reached the shop, and Watson turned around.

"Do you guys want to come in, or will you guys stay out here with Bella?"

"Outside," chimed Naisa and Gina, smiling.

"Really, John," said Gina. "We'll be fine."

"Very well," he said, nodding to the teenagers before entering the store. He wandered around for a few moments, debating whether or not to get the girls donuts, then decided against it - he didn't want them even more hyper, and he was sure Sherlock wouldn't either.

Watson was paying for a new newspaper, some gummi bears for Gina and Naisa, a bag of salted peanuts, and a bottle of diet Coke, when he heard something going on outside. He finished at the till, aware that the yelling he had heard had stopped, and hurried out of the shop.

"Heya John!" said Naisa when he came out, jumping in place for some reason.

"Hey," replied John, looking at Bella. "I'm so glad you're not hyper."

"I don't get hyper," said Bella. "Unless I have diet Coke."

Somehow, Bella had managed to steal the bottle of diet Coke John had been about to open. He looked down at his empty hand, then looked up at Bella as she opened the bottle, and started to drink the contents. "No-" he started, but it was too late. He groaned. "Great," he muttered. "Now I'm going to have three hyperactive teenagers." He looked around and realised that something wasn't right.

"Where's Gina?"

"Oh, yeah," said Naisa. "Well. There was this car that came up, and some guys came out, and tried to grab Gina. There was a lot of screaming."

"Mostly from the guy Gina was kicking in the nuts," interrupted Bella, making Watson wince.

"Yep," nodded Naisa, and looked back up at Watson. "I think she got kidnapped. Is that bad?"

Watson groaned. "Fantastic," he said sarcastically. "Now what?" The teenagers shrugged, and Bella took another swig of diet Coke.

"I guess we'll have to tell Sherlock," suggested Naisa.

"Sherlock Holmes?" asked Bella. Naisa nodded. Bella looked at her in awe. "You've met Sherlock?"

Naisa nodded again. "Yup, and seen him mostly naked, too." Bella's expression turned from awe to confusion.

"What?"

"Don't ask."

"Just get in the cab," said Watson, opening the door to a taxi he had just hailed. "Bella, join us if you want, and you get to meet Sherlock."

"Ooh, yay!" Bella clapped excitedly, then hopped into the cab after Naisa.

Watson spent the cab ride watching Bella get more hyperactive along with Naisa, who was eating the gummi bears Watson had bought. They arrived at 221B Baker Street with Bella almost jumping around the cab, and Naisa looking like she wanted to as well.

"Out," said Watson, and the girls obeyed. He let them through the door after tipping the cabbie for putting up with the teenagers, and the three of them ascended the stairs to enter Sherlock and Watson's flat.

"Ah, there you are," said Sherlock, not looking up from where he was sitting. He was crouched on an armchair, his laptop balanced on his knees.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" asked Watson, already knowing the answer.

"I couldn't get mine, I had to take yours." He looked up finally. "Where's Gina? And who's that?" Sherlock pointed at Bella, who was grinning like a maniac.

"It's rude to point," said Naisa.

"Right... Where's Gina?" he repeated.

"Thing is," said Watson. "She kind of got kidnapped."

Sherlock stared at his friend. "What?" His tone was deadpan, and dangerous. Watson was sure he hadn't heard Sherlock use that tone ever since they'd met. Was Sherlock actually starting to care about this girl? Watson remembered their first case together, when Sherlock had assured Watson that he wasn't interested in ever finding a romantic partner, female or male. Needless to say, Watson was slightly confused.

"Gina got kidnapped," said Naisa calmly. "It was rather fun to watch. She's got a good aim."

"I'm not even going to ask what she was aiming for," said Sherlock, placing his laptop on the coffee table and standing up. He looked at Bella. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella, a friend of Gina's," she said, smiling and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I must say," said Sherlock, taking her hand and shaking it. "You're a lot calmer than Naisa and Gina."

"I know!" He had spoken too soon, as she immediately started to shake his hand rather violently before letting go. Sherlock massaged his wrist.

"Ow..." he muttered. "How did she get kidnapped."

Naisa and Bella then launched into an overly exaggerated explanation on her kidnap, one interrupting the other wherever appropriate. Watson severely regretted getting Naisa those gummi bears.

"We've got to rescue her," said Sherlock defiantly, once the girls had finished. Watson stared at him. Sherlock really did seem to care about Gina, even though she was very hyperactive. What had caused this change in Sherlock?

"Sherlock, are you still drunk?" he asked.

"Am I mimicking farm animals?"

"No..."

"Then no, I'm not."

Bella looked at them with confusion, until Naisa whispered that Gina spiked Sherlock's drink the previous night.

"Can I come?" asked Bella.

"Sure, whatever," said Watson.

"You could be useful in saving her. Let's go," said Sherlock, grabbing his coat (the only thing he could find of his), and leading the other three out the door and down the stairs to the front door out to Baker Street.


	9. A Trip to the Zoo

A Trip to the Zoo

Sherlock ran out of 221B Baker Street, Naisa following in quick pursuit, shouting something about dropping gummy bears and rescuing Gina. Watson had decided to stay behind, if Gina escaped she would come back to Baker Street, and besides, he had spent his time with the girls today, and since Gina was Sherlock's stalker, it was his responsibility. Sherlock didn't even bother to argue, his mind was a blur like the whole world as he dashed down the steps, out into the road and…

_Bang!_

…was hit by a car.

Sherlock lay on his back, eyes closed, the sound of screeching tyres as the car drove off down the street strangely distant. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his lungs released his trapped breath.

"Fascinating," he said with an odd, strangled sigh.

Naisa's bobbing head appeared in his line of vision as he stared up at the sky, she looked a little confused.

"You just got hit by a car."

"I know, fascinating," Sherlock said again.

Naisa cocked her head to one side, and raised her eyebrow. "I think you might be a little brain damaged."

"See, I told you that's what happens if you don't look when you cross the road," said the oddly satisfied voice of Bella in the background.

Sherlock was about to reply to what Bella had just said, but something else distracted him. It was the sound of happy singing from someone, there was a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye as a young girl appeared, dressed like a ninja, and completely in pink.

"Have some flowers!" She said happily in a soft, floaty voice, and then covered Sherlock in a load of pink flowers from a basket she had on her arm, before skipping off.

Naisa and Bella didn't seem to react at all to what Sherlock had seen, and he stared up at the sky with confusion for a few moments, spitting out pink petals, before he said something.

"You know what Naisa, I think I may be brain damaged. I've just seen a pink ninja." He said.

"Oh no that's just Lianne the pink ninja, she does that every Sunday." Naisa told him casually.

"It's Sunday?"

"Out of that whole sentence that was all you thought was strange about it?" Naisa said, cocking her head to one side again and raising an eyebrow. Bella murmured something in agreement in the background. "Are you sure you're all right Sherlock?"

"I'm fine," Sherlock snapped at them, standing up quickly before the judging and eye-rolling could continue.

"How many Bellas can you see Sherlock?" Naisa asked suddenly as he stumbled around a little, trying to find his bearings.

"Four."

"Then I don't think you're fine."

"Does it matter? We have to find Gina." Sherlock snapped again as he tried very hard to walk in a straight line.

"Awwwww," Bella and Naisa cooed almost simultaneously.

"What now!"

"I think you like her." Naisa told Sherlock, extending her words and giving him a sweet look that he really didn't like, so he ignored her and began to walk as steadily as possible down the road, Naisa and Bella following.

By the time Sherlock reached the shop where Naisa and Bella had witnessed what they now called 'The Kidnap of Century, or perhaps just the Year' by this time he had managed to start walking in a straight line again, and could just about breaking into a jog. But when they reached the shop Sherlock stopped dead.

"Do either of you actually know which direction the car went?" He asked, a little cautiously.

"Yes." Bella and Naisa said again simultaneously_._ They then stood there in silence and stared at Sherlock.

"Which way then!" Sherlock demanded.

"Right," Bella piped up.

"Left," Naisa said, again at the very same time. They looked at each other, slightly puzzled.

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. "So you don't know."

"Apparently not." Naisa said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Great," Sherlock muttered, he rubbed his head, thinking hard. "Think, think, where would they take her? Where would they go?"

"Sherlock's thinking," Naisa said in a loud whisper to Bella, "I don't think we should disturb him."

Sherlock looked up and glared at her. "Not helping thank you Naisa." He said between gritted teeth.

Naisa gave him a perfectly innocent look before glaring back, but she seemed to take the hint and had fallen silent, wandering up and down the street while Sherlock started pacing, muttering to himself. Bella stood there watching the odd pair walk up and down the street, popping into the shop when she realised she wasn't going to be going anywhere soon, and came out with another three bottles of diet coke. She watched Naisa carefully.

"Naisa what did I say about picking things up off the floor?" Bella said as Naisa suddenly stooped down and picked up a piece of paper that was lying in the middle of the road.

"Sherlock," Naisa said slowly, ignoring Bella's comment and reading what was on the piece of paper. "Can we go to the zoo?"

"This is hardly the time for a trip to the zoo!" Sherlock snapped, irritated.

"But that's what it says on the note."

"What note?" Sherlock turned and saw Naisa with the piece of paper in her hand, he snatched it from her and read it quickly.

**Fancy a trip to the zoo SHERLLY?**

Was all the paper said.

"I recognise that writing…" Sherlock paused. "Damn it, why are people suddenly calling me Sherlly?" He demanded.

"So the note's for you?" Bella said curiously.

"Yes, someone's telling us that Gina's at the zoo. But why would they take her to the zoo? Why would they tell us she's at the zoo? Someone wants her to be found, and I think I know who, but why?" Sherlock wondered aloud.

"Well there are plenty of things that could kill you at the zoo." Naisa explained as Bella, who despite having two bottles of diet coke still seemed to be the most sensible person out of the three, hailed a TAXI. "You've got lions, tigers—"

"Right I've got your point Naisa—" Sherlock began.

"Elephants, rhinos, bears, hippos even a giraffe and a kangaroo can give a pretty dangerous kick—"

"Yes thank you Naisa—" Sherlock said between gritted teeth as a TAXI pulled up and they all clambered in.

"Not to mention all the poisonous snakes, lizards, spiders—"

"Yes Naisa I get the picture!" Sherlock interrupted loudly before Naisa could continue with her list.

The TAXI driver seemed to sense that they were in a bit of a hurry, so they arrived at the zoo rather quickly, only to find to Sherlock's annoyance that it was closed.

"Great now what!" He demanded.

"We could go the Aquarium?" Naisa suggested, holding up another note that was tied onto the entrance sign at the zoo, saying:

**How about popping to the Aquarium SHERLLY?**

"Stop calling me Sherlly!" Sherlock almost yelled at the piece of paper. Both Naisa and Bella stared at him.

"And you say _I'm_ crazy!" Naisa said to Bella.

"Right, the aquarium it is!" Sherlock snapped loudly. He wasn't surprised that when he ran to the gates they had been unlocked for him. Sherlock pulled them open and ran through the zoo, Naisa and Bella following.

They reached the Aquarium; the whole place was empty and terribly eerie. The three of them stopped at the entrance, glancing around at the large tanks of water, with creatures from the deep staring back at them. For a moment Sherlock thought that they had been lead into a trap, a dead end, as there was no one around. But then he slowly began to hear a voice echoing through the empty Aquarium, someone was singing…

"Oh I wish it could be Christmas, every daaaaaaaaay!"

"That's Gina!" Naisa blurted out; "she always sings when she wants to annoy someone or is in distress."

"Christmas songs in October? She's in real trouble!" Bella nodded in agreement.

Sherlock decided it was best not to stand around and discuss Gina's singing techniques and started running towards the noise, which was gradually turning into musicals. Bella and Naisa ran along side up, joining in with the singing.

It wasn't long until they found Gina; she was dangling from a rope in the centre of the Aquarium, just above the biggest tank in the zoo. Two men stood guard around the tank, but they hadn't spotted the three intruders yet. Slowly, Sherlock's gaze moved from the kidnapped Gina to what was below her in the fish tank

"Hi Sherlock!" Gina said loudly and happily as if she did this every day.

Sherlock swore.

_By Naisa_

_If you're thinking "Why has Gina been kidnapped and taken to the zoo? How random is that?" It's because I've realised that in most of my fanfics (not counting one-shots) most of them involve kidnap or a warehouse. So when me and Gina were discussing this chapter, and taking her to a warehouse, I said "I'm sorry, I'm fed up with warehouses, if Gina's gonna be kidnapped she's just going to have to go to the zoo or something!" Gina agreed…so that's why she's currently dangling over a fish tank! And besides, this is a comedy, and comedies are random! (: So that's my reason, not much to say now but please review! And next chapter hopefully coming soon! (:_


	10. Don't Look Down

**Don't Look Down**

"Hi Sherlock!" called Gina, pausing in her Christmas song to say hello to her rescuer. Luckily for her friends, the guards took no notice - mostly because she'd already said "Hi Sherlock" in several different manners just to annoy them. Now, one of the guards had earplugs in, while the other was concentrating on the thing in the tank, ignoring the seventeen year old girl dangling by her wrists above him. Gina looked back up just in time to miss Sherlock swearing, and started her solo rendition of Avenue Q.

"The sun is shining, what a lovely day," she began. Below, the guard without earplugs groaned, found the nearest wall, then started bashing his head against it. Grinning, Gina swiftly moved through the songs, relatively alone, until the song 'If You Were Gay'.

"If you were gay," Gina sang. Naisa entered the room with a baseball bat.

"That'd be okay." Naisa crept behind the guard with earplugs, who was looking in the tank.

"I mean 'cos hey..." The guard saw a shadow from behind, and turned around.

Naisa joined in. "I'd like you a-ny-way!" With each syllable on the last word, Naisa swung the baseball bat, and smacked the guard around the head. She was about to continue beating him, but she heard Bella yell "Naisa! No!". Naisa dropped the bat (which hit the guard anyway) and simply stated; "Violence is wrong."

By this point, the other guard had walked over - unsteadily, considering he'd been pounding his head on a wall - and stood next to Bella. He tried to swing a punch at her, which she easily dodged. Bella held out her pinky finger, and gently prodded the guard.

He fell over.

"Well, I really didn't think my singing was that bad," said Gina from on high.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Naisa... what're you doing?" asked Bella

Naisa had her face pressed up against the tank, watching the shark that was inside. Sherlock entered the room, having been assured that there were no other guards coming. He looked up at Gina, trying to figure out how to get her down.

"I think I'll call him Crazy Joe," said Naisa slowly.

"Naisa, concentrate!" Sherlock snapped, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry!" Naisa spun back round to face Sherlock and Bella.

"You know," said Gina thoughtfully. "I rather like it up here. It's quite fun. Though my wrists hurt a bit. And the rope is fraying slightly. Good thing there's a tank of water to break my fall."

"Gina..." Sherlock said. "Do you know what's in the tank?"

"Should I?"

"Just... don't look down."

Gina looked down. Then back up at the rope. Then down, and back up. She looked at Sherlock. "Can I get down now?"

"How do we do that?" asked Naisa.

"I'm losing the feeling in my tongue!"

"Her tongue?" Bella looked up at her friend, a little confused.

"Great," said Sherlock. "Leave her there, she can't keep singing."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"Well, if you don't get me down, I will find my own way. Then I will th-teal all of John Wat-thon's clothing, th-o all you've got to wear ith a th-ock."

Sherlock looked at Naisa. "What did she say?"

"Just that she'd steal John's clothing so all you have is a sock."

There was a small pause. "Let's get her down."

The three rescuers stared at the dangling Gina, who was now swinging slightly (out of boredom).

"The only way I can see is by letting her drop. The water would break her fall... but the shark would eat her." Sherlock said, running through the situation in his mind.

"I'll deal with the shark," said Bella, skipping forwards to the tank. She knocked gently on the glass, encouraging the massive shark to look at her.

"Oooh," said Naisa, understanding. "She's going to give him the Death Glare."

"...The what?"

"Just watch."

Bella's eyes narrowed, and became the most evil-looking glare the world had ever seen. The shark turned around immediately to go and hide behind a rock formation in the furthest corner of the tank. She smirked, and the shark quivered in fear.

"That should keep Crazy Jo there for a while," said Bella, satisfied that it was a successful glare. She leaned against the tank. "Gina should be fine if you dropped her in the tank, she's a good swimmer."

"Yeah, but how do we get her down? We can't get up there," Naisa pointed out.

Sherlock took a pistol out of his coat.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!" yelled Naisa. Sherlock ignored her as Bella held her back, he aimed and shot.

The rope snapped.

"Wheeeee!" _Splash!_

Gina swam to the edge of the tank, despite her hands still being tied together, and Sherlock moved a ladder over so that she could climb down. As soon as she was on the floor, Sherlock undid the rope around her hands then surprised her with a hug.

Naisa watched as Sherlock murmured something to Gina, and the brunette blush slightly before answering. Naisa smiled, and Bella came over with a towel she found somewhere.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, just heard something massively cute?"

There was a pause.

"Well?" prompted Bella.

"Ah, yeah. Sherlock just said to Gina, 'I'm glad you're okay," and Gina was all like, 'You were actually concerned?'. Sherlock was just like '...duh'. It was cute. 'Specially 'cos Gina blushed."

"Aww, that is sweet," said Bella in a saccharine voice. It then went very bored. "Where's the bucket?" Naisa laughed.

Bella lobbed the towel at Gina. "Here," she said. "You're wet enough." All three girls burst out laughing.

Needless to say, Sherlock was slightly confused. 

_By Gina  
Whew. Sorry it's later than it should have been - I've just been ridiculously busy recently. But it's half-term now, so I should be able to finish my last chapter for this story. (Can't believe it's nearly done! Lol.) 'Til then, folks! x_


	11. The Party

The Party

In the TAXI on the way back to 221B Baker Street, Gina, Naisa and Isabella were catching up on the few hours they had been apart (each making their story sound more heroic than the next) while Sherlock was trying to control his frustrated rage.

"I bet Moriarty's behind this!" He said suddenly through gritted teeth, thumping his knee.

"What Uncle Jim?" Gina asked curiously.

"Ye—what?"

"Uncle Jim," Gina repeated, her innocent face clearly showing she had no idea what she had said wrong. "Jim Moriarty."

"Please tell me you're joking," Sherlock said slowly.

"I never joke after I've almost been eaten by a shark," Gina told him. Sherlock wasn't quite used to their humour yet, but he could tell this was a joke by the way Naisa and Bella seemed to start smirking. "Besides, how many Moriarties do you think there are?"

"Yeah he's her Uncle," Naisa added with a nod, as if to make the situation worse for Sherlock, "he's a little strange."

"There's always one." Gina agreed with a nod.

"I don't think he likes me," Naisa said after a short pause, a look of puzzlement and sadness on her face.

"That's because you told that blowing people up wasn't a very good hobby, and tried to advise him into going fishing instead."

Sherlock simply stared and tried resisting banging his head against the TAXI door. As soon as the reached 221B Baker Street he rushed off to his room, muttering something about why it was always him while Watson greeted the three girls back to the house.

For the first time in what seemed like months, the house of 221B Baker Street was…quiet. Watson wondered if perhaps he had actually deaf, but as he looked around the living room it seemed that all three of the girls were sitting there quietly, there was nothing but the sound of a ticking clock. Sherlock had disappeared, and for once Gina wasn't running after him, she was staring at the floor. Watson watched her for a few minutes before he realised that her hands were shaking. Was she going into shock? Watson decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I'm going to take Gina to the hospital to make sure she's OK, you two can stay here." He said. The three girls looked up at him.

"Can't I come?" Naisa asked in a whiney voice, she rather liked practising her flirting moves on young doctors at hospital.

"Tell you what, if you stay I'll bring you back some doughnuts." Watson told her, knowing that he was going to regret this, but it may be the only way to give Gina some peace and quiet.

Naisa gave a small, almost evil smile as she settled back into her chair silently, as if she was already waiting for them to return with doughnuts. Watson took this next silent moment to take Gina out of the house and get a TAXI

The journey to the hospital was once more surprisingly quiet. Gina asked Watson once why they were going to the hospital, and he explained it was just to have a quick check up, there was no harm in it, after all, she had been kidnapped.

At the hospital it was confirm that Gina was nothing worse for ware, just perhaps a little shaken (Gina just having time to slip in "but not stirred" before falling back into silence.) In the end, Watson asked her what was wrong.

"Gina, are you okay?"

There was a pause where Gina seemed to drag herself out of a daydream and into the real world. "Yeah I'm fine."

Watson wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

Gina gave him a quick smile, "I'm sure."

"You seem different…more mellow." Watson wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm just reflecting, I do that sometimes, it's nothing to worry about." Gina told him, brushing away the topic with a laugh, but Watson wasn't quite finished.

"Fair enough," there was a pause, "what are you thinking about?"

"What else? Sherlock."

"What about him? By the look on your face, for once I don't think it's a plan to get him into bed."

This made Gina laugh so loudly that other people in the hospital turned and looked at her with confused expression on their faces.

"Sorry," Gina said quickly, she stopped laughing and lowered her voice a little as she turned back to Watson. "Just thinking about my feelings towards him... and how I don't think it's just stalker-ish obsession anymore."

"Why's that?" Watson asked.

Gina blushed a little. "Well for one, as soon as I saw him at the zoo, I felt a way I never thought I would feel. And secondly, he told me he was glad I was okay. Something in my chest just got lighter, and I felt so happy." She explained.

Watson couldn't help smiling to himself about this.

"What are you smirking at?" Gina demanded.

"Nothing," Watson said quickly, but he was thinking to himself _it's love Gina, it's love that you're feeling._

"Anyway, it doesn't matter," Gina said suddenly, brightening up a little. "I know just what I'm going to do when we get back.

A surprise awaited for Gina when she returned to 221B Baker Street. Naisa and Bella had organised for her a surprise Welcome Back Forward Slash Congratulations You Didn't Get Eaten by Crazy Jo the Shark party, which Gina seemed to appreciated.

"We found it was the only way to destroy the house for good reason!" Naisa told Gina happily, giving her a hug.

Bella showed her agreement by letting off several party poppers at the same time and revealing about seven different types of cake.

"We made them!" Bella told Gina happily.

"And look, I found some wine!" Naisa told them, holding up a bottle with a look of delight and a little madness.

"If you value your life, this house or the whole street," Bella said to Watson, taking the bottle from Naisa and giving it to him, "don't let her touch a _drop_ of alcohol."

Watson nodded, not wanting to think of what might happen.

The party went as well as any party might go that was organised by two slightly over excited teenage girls. Mrs Hudson had to come into the room three times until they finally realised she was asking for them to turn the music down, and Watson still wasn't convinced that food fights were fun, especially when there was cake plastered up the kitchen wall. But to Watson's surprise, he found himself actually enjoying the evening, and even Sherlock flashed a quick smile of amusement when he thought no one was looking.

By the end of the evening a lull had settled over the group, all the energy seemed to have petered out from everyone, even when eight doughnuts were eaten within four minutes between the three girls. Sherlock found Gina staring at him with her bright, cheerful eyes, and he found himself staring back.

Silence fell in the room.

"Did I ever thank you?" Gina said suddenly.

"Thank me for what?" Sherlock asked.

"For saving my life today." Gina explained, she looked as surprised as everyone else in the room that Sherlock was being modest.

"I'm sure you would have been able to take care of yourself," Sherlock mumbled.

"Yes, but it's nice to know that someone is looking over your shoulder, who cares about your safety." Gina told him, blushing a little.

Sherlock smiled at her. The two stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Err, I think we should give them a bit of privacy," Bella whispered to Watson, who nodded and was about to leave the room when he spotted Naisa.

"Naisa, what are you doing?" Watson hissed at Naisa.

"I always love these scenes in films," Naisa explained in a high pitched, almost teary voice. She sat crouched in a chair right in front of Gina and Sherlock, watching them closely and feeding herself popcorn.

"Naisa where did you get the popcorn from?" Watson asked curiously.

"Bor mooering da momon." Naisa complained, her mouth full of popcorn, glaring at Watson.

"No, you're ruining the moment," Bella told her friend harshly, grabbing the back of her chair and dragging her out of the room.

Naisa swallowed her popcorn in time to say "weeeeeeeeeee" before the door slammed and Sherlock and Gina were left alone.

Sherlock suddenly seemed to realise that him and Gina were still alone, and that Gina was still smiling. He coughed uncomfortably and stood up, trying to avoid Gina's eyes as he gazed out the window.

"You're surprised you could feel this way about someone aren't you." Gina guessed, silently standing up and walking towards Sherlock.

"And so do you," Sherlock said, turning to look at Gina, if he was surprised to see her right in front of him, he didn't show it. In fact his face broke into a smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Well in that case, I'm glad we're going through it together." Gina told him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

To his own surprise, and probably Gina's, Sherlock leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He wondered if it was too soon, but he realised that Gina was kissing him back, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer, and that thought disappeared. Sherlock found his arms wrapping around Gina's waist, and he asked himself why it had taken them so long to share their first kiss.  
After what seemed like an age, but at the same time felt far too soon, Gina pulled away. Her smile was still glittering on her face and the light in her eyes seemed to dance with joy, Sherlock smiled back.

"Did I ever tell you," Gina said slowly, but the smile on her face still remaining. "That I don't actually have anywhere to live?"

"Well, I heard that 221B Baker Street is quite a nice place to stay." Sherlock told her.

The resulting grin threatened to split Gina's face in half. 

_By Naisa, who is pretty annoyed that she got to write the romantic chapter, yuk! Ah well, that's how the chapters panned out. Would have loved to have written the "I think I'll call it crazy Jo" scene…you have no idea how many times me and Gina acted out that scene! XD But I think Gina did a great job with that one anyway! (: Please review (:_


	12. Epilogue: Christmas Day

_**Warning:**__ Slight spoilers if you have never seen Transformers. It's nothing overly major to the plot, but I thought I'd warn ya anyway. Aren't I nice? (:_

Epilogue: Christmas Day

"'Transformers', or 'The Grinch'?" asked Naisa, holding up the two DVDs.

"'Transformers'," Gina piped up from the kitchen, watching the popcorn pop in the microwave.

"But it's Christmas," said Watson, a little confused.

"Yeah, I know," said Gina, opening the microwave door when it went 'ding', and getting out a big bowl from a cupboard, nudging some experiments out of the way. "But 'The Grinch' is absolutely rubbish. 'Transformers' is awesome."

"Bumblebee is my favourite!" chirped Naisa, putting the DVD into the player.

"Bumblebee?" asked Watson, very confused.

"You'll see," said Gina, emptying the packet of popcorn into the bowl before placing it on the coffee table and curling up on Sherlock's favourite chair. Naisa sat cross legged on the floor, and selected "Play" on the main menu while Watson turned off the lights.

"_Before time began, there was the Cube..._"

-x-

Sherlock woke up; brow furrowed in confusion as he realised something was missing. He opened his eyes to find that the usual presence curled up against his chest was missing. He got up, put on his dressing gown, then proceeded to open the door to the main room.

There was Gina, still wearing one of his shirts that she wore to bed, curled up on his favourite chair. Watson sat in his usual chair, while Naisa was on the floor. All three were staring at the television screen.

There was a yellow and black robot-thing on the screen, and it was having blasts of something sprayed onto it, apparently causing it pain. Little bolts of electricity appeared every now and then. Naisa sniffed, and Gina silently handed her a tissue, also looking quite tearful.

"What are you watching?" asked Sherlock, checking his watch. "It's six in the morning."

Naisa paused the movie as Gina explained what was going on.

"I'm used to getting up early on Christmas day," she said.

"The only time she gets up early voluntarily," interrupted Naisa.

"And because you refused to wake up," continued Gina, as if she hadn't had the interruption at all. "We decided to watch some movies until you woke up."

"What time did you get up?"

"About... five, I think," said Watson, turning around. "Naisa woke me up by jumping on my stomach."

"I was aiming for the bed, you were the one who rolled over," said Naisa indignantly.

"Whatever," muttered Sherlock, rubbing his eyes. "What are you watching?"

"Transformers," said all three occupants of the main room, not quite in unison.

"They captured Bumblebee," wailed Naisa quietly. Gina handed her another tissue.

"Bumblebee?"

"The robot that's on the screen," explained Watson.

"Ah."

"Anyway," said Gina. "Can we finish watching the movie?"

"Yeah, okay," said Watson. "Care to join us, Sherlock?"

Sherlock shrugged. "May as well, I probably won't be able to get back to sleep now, anyway." Gina smiled, and moved out of Sherlock's chair so he could sit down, and then she curled up on his lap, his arms around her. Watson smiled as Naisa pressed play on the DVD remote, wondering how on earth a teenager could make a high functioning sociopath change his mind about relationships.

Bumblebee made a noise of pain, bringing Watson back to the movie, and he settled in his chair just as Sam Witwicky ran in to save the Autobot...

-x-

The credits rolled and Gina started to rock out to the song that was playing (Linkin Park's "What I've Done"), which was rather annoying for Sherlock considering he was being sat on while she did so. Watson seemed to have enjoyed the movie. Naisa stood up.

"Presents now!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Presents!" exclaimed Gina, jumping off Sherlock's lap, her grin matching Naisa's.

"Well, alright then," said Sherlock, stretching. His last word had been cut off by excited cheering and high fiving from the girls as they rushed towards the plastic six-foot Christmas tree that Gina had insisted be put up.

From the corner of the room, Gina dragged out a rather large present, which surprised both Watson and Sherlock – how come they hadn't noticed it there before?

"It's called hiding it in plain sight, and then acting like it's not there. It worked," was Gina's explanation.

Sherlock read the tag, and was amused to discover it was for himself. Curious, he ripped open the brightly coloured wrapping paper.

There stood a science skeleton, wearing a dark blue scarf, and a paper bag attached to its hand. The bag itself had the word "DONUTS" scrawled on it with black biro, obviously written by Naisa.

"It's to say sorry for throwing out your skull, and for stealing your scarf. I got you blue 'cause I thought it would bring out your eyes more," said Gina, blushing.

Sherlock would have said something in return, but he noticed Naisa standing on tiptoes at his side. "What are you doing?"

"Measuring you."

"Why?"

"I want to prove that you're at least seven and a half feet tall."

"…What?" said Sherlock and Watson in unison.

"It's a long story," said Gina.

"Dammit! He's only six feet tall!" Naisa re-checked the measuring tape. "And half an inch." Gina giggled.

"Told you he wasn't that tall."

"Can we continue with the present giving now?" Naisa half-grumbled, putting away the tape before crouching at the tree. She took two presents from underneath the tree, gave one to Sherlock and the other to Watson.

"Hey," said Gina. "Where's mine?"

"You'll get yours in a minute," said Naisa patiently, waiting for the men to open their presents.

Gina wished she had a camera, just so she could take a picture of their faces.

Sherlock stood with a bottle of vodka in his hand, looking embarrassed, confused, but also somewhat pleased all at the same time. Watson held in one hand a newspaper, looking rather amused, and in the other a "Paper Burning Kit". All it consisted of was a lighter, some tongs, a pair of gloves, and a surgeon's mask.

Gina and Naisa's present for each other was – well, what else? – a bag of donuts. The two exchanged high fives while the men looked at each other with a shared expression of "Oh no, not again."

Gina's present for Watson was somewhat more considerate than Naisa's, but still amused him – a packet of earplugs. "This way, you don't have to hear our hyperactive rants," Gina had said, with a smile.

Watson, who hadn't been sure what to get the girls, gave Gina the soundtrack to Avenue Q, and Naisa a small squeaky bath toy in the shape of a shark.

"I think I'll call it Crazy Jo!" she said with a huge grin, making Gina laugh.

When Sherlock received his present from Watson, it was only Naisa and Watson laughing. Both Sherlock and Gina were too busy blushing.

"I really don't think it's appropriate to get me a How To guide on relationships," said Sherlock, unimpressed. "We've been doing well enough for the past two months, I think we'll be okay." (Though Watson did see him hiding it under the seat cushion of his favourite chair later that day.)

Several hours later, having had one Christmas cake for breakfast, Naisa said she had to "pop out" for a little while, taking Crazy Jo the shark with her. After she returned, the phone rang; it was Bella. Watson put her on speakerphone so that she could give everyone her festive wishes. It was only after the phone call that Naisa remembered something.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Gina, this was in the letterbox for you, I found it when I got back in." Naisa handed Gina a small envelope, which she tore into eagerly. She took out a small card, opened it, and read the contents.

Something in her face seemed odd, Sherlock noticed, but Gina smiled and he thought that she must have just not recognised the sender at first. She put the card away, and continued with the festivities. It was Sherlock's turn to give presents.

His gift to Watson was a book on teenagers, while his present for Naisa was a gummi bear plushie ("I didn't know they made those!" Naisa had yelled, cuddling the plushie). Gina's present was small, but she tore into it eagerly.

There, lying in her hand, was the same emerald pendant she had seen at the Jubilee market two months ago. She looked up at Sherlock with eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you," she said, amazed he had remembered. Gina stood up on tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Watson looked away, not wanting to watch, and his eyes found Naisa, who was casually leaning against the wall, a giant black bag beside her.

"Naisa?" he said, surprised he hadn't noticed earlier. "What's with the black bag?"

"Oh, that's just Bradley James," she said, casually.

Watson stared at her, then at the bag. "Should we be worried that there's no movement?" By this time, Sherlock and Gina were watching as well.

"I may have hit him a bit hard over the head," she said. There was a stunned silence. "He doesn't mind."

Gina was the first to break the following silence, her giggles filling the room, prompting the other three (conscious) occupants of 221B Baker Street to follow suit. All in all, it was a very Merry Christmas.

_Alas, Of Newspapers and Doughnuts is at an end. I hope you all enjoyed our collaboration, we worked very hard on it! (: Oh, and for the record, I wrote the actual kiss between Sherlock and Gina in the last chapter! Yay for invasion! See yah :) xxx_

_(PS: Please check out my work! Lol, shamless advertising? Of course! :D hehe xxx)_

_Message from Naisa: Aww man, the last chapter! ): but we MIGHT write a sequel! Would love to know what you think of the story, and of a sequel! Hope you enjoyed all the chapters we wrote, I did (woo Transformers rocks, almost as much as Linkin Park! XD) and I kinda wrote the kiss scene on the last one…she just changed it a bit cos I was stuck…boo for invasion! Haha_

_Oh oh and can I do some harmless advertisement too? Which would simply consist of I've written some other stuff, Sherlock and non Sherlock, but feel free to have a read (:_

_Well I think that's it people! Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you had some laughs, we certainly did! (: Best wishes N (: xxx_


	13. Teaser Chapter

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm reposting this teaser chapter just to say that there is FINALLY a sequel to Of Newspapers and Doughnuts! It's called Oh No Not Again, you can find it easily on my profile. We hope you read it and enjoy the hilarious insanity that Naisa, Gina and the Sherlock cast get caught up in again! :D_

_In the meantime, here's the teaser chapter that the sequel leads directly on from, enjoy :)_

* * *

Boxing Day arrived with unusual calmness. Sherlock assumed it was because the Christmas celebrations had continued until two o'clock in the morning and only finished when not even caffeine could prevent all four of them from collapsing to the floor.

Sherlock wandered into the living room to try and find where everyone was. He assumed that Watson was still asleep in bed, which Naisa was curled up on the sofa, cuddling up to her small plastic shark and snoring. Sherlock stared at the empty black sack in the living room and dimly wondered how Naisa was going to react when she awoke to find Bradley James had escaped…again.

However none of this explained why the house was so quiet, Gina was wide-awake, sitting in Sherlock's chair, but she wasn't bouncing off the walls, she was sitting calmly, clutching in her hand a Christmas card covered in glitter and sparkles.

"Are you all right Gina?" Sherlock asked.

"Fine," Gina gave him a small smile but said nothing else.

Sherlock shrugged, Gina was probably just tired after staying up all night and everyone needed some peace and quiet at least some point in their lives, so Sherlock left Gina in peace.

What Sherlock didn't realise was that Gina was quiet because her mind was buzzing with worry, as she looked down at the Christmas card she held in her hand and read the message again:

Merry Christmas, my little niece. Hopefully that was as socially acceptable as you expected for this time of the year. I hear that you have been occupying 221B Baker Street with the mysterious Sherlock Holmes and his loyal dog, Watson. How is that going? Well, I hope, as I have heard from my spies that your relationship has escalated to a level that I am uncomfortable with. I hope, for his sake, that he has not damaged you in a way that is irreversible. My reaction may be, let us say…explosive. But enough with the pleasantries, let's get down to business.

_A small group that are partially under my command believe that you are a threat to their organisation, and they intend on dispatching you in order to remove this perceived threat that you supposedly carry. Here is a message they wanted to give to you:_

Inside the Christmas card was a piece of paper that contained the message from the criminal gang. Gina looked down at it again, and hoped that the message was written in red ink, not anything else. It simply said "Enjoy your Christmas – it will be your last".

Trying to prevent the shiver that ran Gina's spine at these words, she turned back to the letter:

_You have been warned Gina._

_Merry Christmas, love from Uncle Jim _

_P.S I hope you like the sparkly Christmas card, it cost me £1.50!_

Gina put the letter down, checked that there was no one within ear shot, and swore.


End file.
